


The Raven and the Fox

by OpenLion



Series: Something ends, Something begins [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/F, Tired Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Yennefer and Triss spent years fighting over a man only one of them could love, after talking about it like reasonable people they discovered their mutual desire and indulged in activities they never thought possible between each other.
Relationships: Background Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Triss Merigold, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Something ends, Something begins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075187
Kudos: 33





	1. Their Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen and Triss care for their Swallow...

Yennefer preferred not to rush things. Patience was a virtue and something she loved to laud over her more impatient sorceresses. Going slow meant time to savor each touch, each brush of fabric, slow meant time to build passion to its boiling point until there was nothing it could do but bubble over.

Her daughters however, did not share this opinion. It was amusing, she thought, how alike they were, yet they had such different ways of expressing their desire. Triss’ impatient fingers were undoing the back of Yennefer's dress, Triss' own dress was already in a puddle on the floor. Ciri was already naked, kneeling on the bed and vibrating with green energy as she watched her companions with rapt attention. She looked like a wolf cub with wide, emerald eyes utterly failing to conceal her eagerness.

Yennefer's dress fell to the floor and immediately Triss' fingers were under the waistband of her signature black panties, tugging them down. She leaned in, lips tracing the underside of Yennefer's jaw as she reached around her and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Yennefer let her hands skim down Triss' bare sides, taking in the softness of the flesh beneath her fingertips. She had just begun to reach teasingly beneath the waistband of Triss' panties to brush through the prickly fire above her slit when Triss finally managed to undo the clasp and stepped back to remove her own undergarments with unceremonious speed.

Yennefer chuckled softly. As much as she would have liked to take things at a more leisurely pace, Triss' forceful impatience was as endearing as Ciri's bright eyed eagerness. Moments later Triss was pushing her back toward the bed.

She felt something solid hit the back of her knees, and Yennefer fell onto the bed with little grace, one hand held behind her to keep herself upright while the other pulled Triss closer. She ran her fingers through Triss' gorgeous hair, the loose strands like silk between her fingers. She could feel Ciri move to settle in behind her, a tentative hand splaying over her shoulder. After a moment, she felt Ciri brush her hair aside and begin to place soft, fluttering kisses against the side of her neck.

“Mummy,” Triss whispered before moving in for a searing kiss, demanding attention that Yennefer didn't quite give, instead pulling back just slightly, darting her tongue out to taste Triss' lips, always moving just enough to keep Triss too off-balance to take full control.

Finally Triss pulled back in frustration and rearranged herself, straddling Yennefer's lap. Her eyes darted to the side for a moment, looking for her little sister before returning to Yennefer's violet gaze with a contemplative look. With a smirk, she moved down to kiss the hollow of Yennefer's throat and nip at her collarbone, leaving hickeys on the ghostly skin.

Yennefer tilted her head back to give Triss easier access and as she did so glanced over at Ciri. Her face was flushed in a very attractive way, emerald eyes half-lidded and longing. Her fingers danced against Yennefer's shoulder, and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, breaking it unconsciously.

Yennefer began to reach back to find Ciri's thigh, but Triss caught it and firmly guided it away until it finally came to rest on Triss' hip. The redhead kissed her way up along Yennefer's neck until her lips were right against her ear, and in the softest breath of a whisper murmured, "If she wants to be touched, let her say so."

Yennefer felt the corners of her lips twitch upward. Poor, sweet Ciri never asked for anything. She'd wait there with those hopeful puppy eyes forever if she had to. A little cruel but Yennefer found a certain pleasure in cruelty.

She turned her head to capture Triss' moist lips in another kiss, less teasing this time, but slower, more sensual, like their first before they lay back on the bed, carefully avoiding Ciri. Triss knelt over her, back arched like they fox she was, bringing a delicious amount of skin into contact. Yennefer felt a hand slip between her legs, “So impatient,” she smirked, spreading them apart to give Triss room to please her. 

She reached up with one hand to tweak Triss' erect nipple, which earned her a little grunt that was consumed by the kiss. Her other hand snaked down between them, and despite the somewhat uncomfortable angle managed to find Triss' clit and begin to trace little circles into the delicate bud.

Yennefer heard a whimper from somewhere beside her and she smirked into the kiss before breaking away with a gasp as Triss found a rhythm with her fingers. After a moment she felt an extra pair of hands offering light, tentative touches, which Yennefer graciously accepted but did not return.

Triss moved down Yennefer's body to take a nipple between her teeth, pressing just hard enough to cause exciting little sparks of pleasure to run down Yennefer's spine. Apparently Yennefer's fingers were doing their job well, as Triss' hips bucked eagerly, seeking greater contact and she could feel the hot puffs of Triss' needy breath increase in rhythm against her chest. Yennefer herself was nearly there as well, as Triss' fingers rubbed at a relentless pace in exactly the way she craved, her experience a godsend in their exploration as lovers.

She looked up to see Ciri watching them with those big, gleaming eyes, utterly enthralled and desperately longing. She was biting hard on her lower lip, tongue occasionally darting out to moisten it. She was squirming now, all that energy and excitement with no stimulation, no release, her knees were spread apart just enough that Yennefer could get a glimpse of glistening on Ciri's inner thighs, she was so wet and she's not even touching herself because…

That thought sent Yennefer tumbling over the edge, whole body shuddering and hips lifting from the bed with the force of it. She was dimly aware of Triss releasing her nipple to focus on grinding herself against Yennefer's hand, and not long afterward she followed Yennefer, grunting out her release through lips pressed together in a tight line, eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting in the sheets against Yennefer's sides.

Coming down was pleasant. When Triss finished riding out her orgasm, she pushed herself sideways to avoid collapsing directly on top of Yennefer, ending up pressed against her side with their legs tangled together. Yennefer took in a deep breath and let it out in a long, content sigh, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. Triss' breath was warm against her neck, her body burned with almost uncomfortable heat where they were pressed together, but the contact was far too pleasant for Yennefer to mind. She ran her fingers through Triss' fiery hair again, carefully brushing a few disheveled strands away from her face by touch alone.

After a long moment, she felt another body lie down beside her, and Yennefer opened her eyes and turned her head to look. Ciri gave a small smile as their eyes met, but her heart wasn't entirely in it. The poorly hidden disappointment on her sweet, innocent face was too heartbreaking to be satisfying, and Yennefer found herself feeling guilty.

With a sigh, she disentangled herself from Triss and rolled over, bracing herself above Ciri on elbows and knees. Ciri blinked in surprise before a hopeful expression spread across her face.

Yennefer kissed the tip of her nose. "You didn't think we would forget about you?" she chuckled, Ciri looked down shyly and shook her head. Yennefer heard an angry off to her right, and glanced over to see Triss looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. She had her pout on, something that Yennefer had once despised but now she found it adorable,

"Yenna, she didn't ask," Triss said, sounding like a petulant child. Yennefer stifled a giggle, Triss’ jealousy was another thing that Yen once lost but decided to humor her and have some fun while she was at it,

"That's right," Yennefer smiled in a condescending tone, her gaze returning to her privately favorite daughter, "you didn't ask," She moved down to nuzzle against Ciri's ear, "what do you want me to do?"

"I…" Ciri blushed scarlet and turned her face away, trying unsuccessfully to hide in the covers.

After a few moments passed with no further reply, Yennefer couldn't resist teasing a little more. "Nothing…?" she said with a giggle and a toothy grin, "are you sure…?" She shifted her weight as though she were going to roll away,

"N-no, wait!" the youngest girl cried, "I, I want…"

Yennefer waited expectantly. Ciri shrank a little under her gaze, her cheeks a vivid red. Her lips moved, but no words formed. The poor thing was going to need a lot of prompting, but Yennefer was in a charitable mood, "Do you want me… to touch you?" Ciri nodded with comical enthusiasm, "Then say it," Ciri bit her lip again and looked away, and Yennefer wondered if this was going to be too much for her. But then she looked up at Yennefer through her lashes and softly spoke,

"Would you please touch me?" Yennefer smiled and leaned down but she couldn't resist one last tease, 

"Where…? How…?"

Ciri's shyness returned full force, and she looked so pitiful worrying at her lip, unable to get the words out, that Yennefer couldn't leave her with nothing. So she pressed her lips against Ciri's forehead and let one hand wander down her side with light, encouraging touches, “I bet she acts all confident in front of her girlfriend, she’s a waste of time in our bed,” Triss complained, receiving a swift elbow to silence her as Yennefer ignored her words,

"Why don't you start small?" she suggested as she pulled away. Ciri looked up at her, thinking. Then, with a hopeful little smile, she said, 

"Kiss me? Please?"

Yennefer was happy to oblige, and she swiftly pressed her lips to Ciri's. Ciri let her control the kiss, opening receptively and making pleased little noises that were excellent encouragement for Yennefer to explore her mouth thoroughly, trying to memorize every detail of lips, teeth, and tongue. Yennefer brought a hand up to cup Ciri's cheek, and Ciri leaned into it as much as she could without pulling away from Yennefer's lips.

Finally they parted, and Yennefer pulled back slowly, taking in the sight of Ciri's reddened lips with appreciation, ‘ _ Cerys is a damn lucky girl,’  _ she thought but there was no point embarrassing the young witcheress about her love life, that was her business, "And what about Triss…?"

Ciri hesitated, following Yennefer's gaze to where Triss lay rubbing her now bruised arm courtesy of Yen’s elbow. She was watching them with narrow eyes. Ciri’s voice was almost timid when she whispered, "Would Triss… kiss me too?"

For a moment Triss only looked at her ‘sister’, and Yennefer wondered if she would be willing to play along, but then she raised herself up with languid grace and crossed the distance between them, Yennefer moving to give Triss room.

Triss' kiss was commanding, not like the way she had kissed Yennefer, but authoritative, controlling. She gripped Ciri's chin in one hand to hold her in place until she decided to end the kiss. Ciri seemed quite happy to submit to this authority and would happily let Triss kiss her all day if she liked. The two made a lovely pair, and the sight of them together began to rekindle the flame inside Yennefer, sending a rush of heat between her legs.

Triss broke the kiss and looked down at Ciri with an eyebrow raised expectantly. “What now?"

"U-um…" Ciri trailed off, unable to produce the words. Again Yennefer wondered how conflicted Ciri was given her relationship with the Queen of Skellige but she was surprised to find Ciri taking her hand and lifting it to her breast, laying her own hand over Yennefer's and guiding her thumb to rub little circles over the nipple. "Is this okay?"

Ciri was trying so hard that Yennefer was willing to count this as asking. She nodded with a kind and reassuring smile and continued rubbing as Ciri pulled her hand away. She was less certain of Triss' leniency in the matter, but when Ciri reached out to pull her the redhead down, Triss obliged, kissing the expanse of neck Ciri offered her. Ciri made a soft noise, her eyes nearly falling closed. Her skin was flushed and hot beneath Yennefer's hand, a reminder of just how worked up Ciri was.

Ciri's hand caught one of Triss' and, trembling a little, brought it between her legs. Hand laid over her ‘sister's’, she guided a finger through her slick folds and set it to circling her clit, gasping at the first touch and moaning softly as Triss found a rhythm. Yennefer watched Ciri's face with fascination, her eyelashes fluttering as her pleasure mounted. Yennefer let her hand skim over the toned skin of Ciri's belly, abandoning their little game in the interest of feeling that smooth firmness under her fingertips, enjoying the way Ciri arched into the touch. She looked so lovely like this, helpless with desire, responding unconsciously to every touch. Yennefer could feel her breathing start to quicken, Ciri was close, so close now but it would be such a shame for this to end so soon.

Struck with a cruel idea, Yennefer reached out and yanked her baby girls’ joined hands away from Ciri's sex. Ciri whined at the sudden loss of contact, hips bucking against the air. Triss looked up at Yennefer curiously. Once Ciri managed to pull herself together, she also turned her gaze to Yennefer, a hurt, needy look in her eyes, lips pursed into an adorable pout. Yennefer smiled innocently. Holding Ciri's gaze, she gestured toward Triss with her head. “Kiss her."

Triss generally wasn't good at taking orders, even though in this case it was more like being an accessory to Ciri's orders. But she was clearly enjoying seeing Ciri squirm and jump through hoops to be touched, so she shrugged and gamely brought herself up level with Ciri.

Still pouting, Ciri obeyed, bringing her lips to Triss' in a tentative kiss. This time, though, Triss remained utterly passive, and Ciri's hesitant brushes got her nowhere. After a moment she pulled back, looking a little confused. Yennefer clicked her tongue. "You can do far better than that my little swallow, kiss her like you kiss Cerys."

Frowning a little but with a certain element of anger in her eyes, Ciri leaned up to kiss Triss with a little more force. Their lips pressed together gently, and Ciri got a little response from Triss, but once again she ended up falling back. Yennefer shook her head, again, "That won't do," she grinned evilly, sharp beneath her violet eyes, "Triss, would you kindly show your sister how to kiss a real woman," Triss smirked and levered herself up into a more comfortable position. She gripped Ciri's chin in one hand and brought the other around to the back of her head, pulling them together into a bruising kiss. Yennefer watched with bright eyes as Triss plundered her ‘sister's’ mouth, pressing her tongue past Ciri's lips with a hungry growl. Ciri whimpered and clutched at Triss' shoulders, trying to respond but overwhelmed by the assault. Triss pulled back enough to suck her sister's lower lip into her mouth and bit before pushing forward once more.

Yennefer set her hands to wandering Ciri's body again, laying teasing touches trailing down from her navel but never quite as low as she'd like, enjoying the way Ciri's hips bucked involuntarily in frustration. Ciri managed to break from the kiss to gasp a lungful of air but Triss firmly pulled her back in again and held her there, claiming, dominating. Yennefer pulled Ciri's legs apart, finding her absolutely dripping wet. One experimental touch made her squeal and buck, to Yennefer's amusement.

Finally, Triss let Ciri go, and Ciri pulled away gasping, lips attractively bruised and eyes dark with a lust stronger than any she had seen before. Ciri whimpered again upon seeing Yennefer hovering between her legs, and Yennefer decided it was time to finally end this.

She lowered her face between Ciri's legs, giving a little lick, which was rewarded with a short cry. Holding Ciri's hips down with both hands, Yennefer wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck and lick in a steady rhythm. Ciri was so close already that it took only a few moments of this for her to plummet over the edge, nearly sobbing with relief as the knot that had been building inside her for so long finally unraveled, and her whole body shook with the force of it.

Yennefer didn't stop licking and sucking until she had wrung Ciri's orgasm dry, and she began to squirm at the stimulation to her oversensitive clit. Then Yennefer licked her lips and stretched out beside Ciri's dazed form, draping an arm over her stomach. Triss lay back as well, refusing to cuddle but staying within a comfortable distance of the others, "See…?" Yennefer murmured, closing her eyes and nuzzling against the crook of Ciri's neck, "we didn't forget you, you just needed a little patience," She smiled, "was it worth it?" She could feel Ciri nod. "Good," she opened her eyes narrowly and glanced across at Triss' relaxed form, eyes already shut and breathing beginning to deepen. Yennefer leaned in conspiratorially, right against Ciri's ear, "I think Triss could stand to learn some patience too."

Ciri's smile was sweet as always, but with an unexpectedly wicked edge, “Cerys…” she mumbled, 

“Go to her my swallow,” Yennefer smiled, gently stroking ashen hair, “I have a gift for you on the counter over there, take it and return to your love,”

“Thank you,” Ciri mumbled before kissing her, strong, powerful and controlling, teeth breaking skin as Yennefer was pinned to the bed. Triss perked up, smirking as she watched the young woman dominate her ‘mother’.

“Very good,” Yen smiled, breaking the kiss and licking the blood from her lips. Ciri stood, picked up the item and left in a flash of green.

Triss smiled over at the fellow sorceress before curling up in her arms and kissing her softly, “Mummy, I love you,” she whispered softly,

“Fuck off Triss,” Yennefer responded with fire, “you know I fucking hate this stupid family dynamic shit your cuntish girlfriend wrapped us up in,” Triss simply smirked against bare skin,

“You love it really Yenna, and I love you,” she slipped on top of the older woman and they kissed passionately, as lovers, both glad they’d found each other after so long fighting over a man.

“When are you returning to Philippa?” Yennefer asked, tilting her head and running a hand through Triss’ fiery maine,

“Three to four days,” Triss moved into the touch like a puppy desperate for more contact,

“Geralt’s back in two or three,” Yennefer spoke bluntly,

“Maybe we can share him?” Triss hid her face, knowing exactly how an enraged Yennefer would look,

“Fuck off Triss,” she smiled softly before pulling her fox into a chaste kiss, their body’s moved together, hands wandering. This part of their relationship was new, only beginning when Yen had finally settled down with her husband in Toussaint, Triss had arrived shortly after and after a large bottle of wine and a lengthy conversation they had ended up tangled in each other’s limbs, both of them wishing they’d spoken sooner, fucking was far better than bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss stays up late trying to help her fellow sorceress...

Triss set her quill down and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was almost certain the hour was later than what was appropriate for one to still be awake, but there was still a sizable stack of ingredients that needed counting on her desk. Triss sighed, resigning herself to finish her work instead of sleeping when she heard gentle footsteps just outside the door.

“Still awake,” Yennefer smirked, stepping in as Triss looked up at her, bags weighing down already heavy eyes, “I fully expected to find you sprawled out on my desk, hair matted together in a new potion of your own accidental creation, one that led to baldness perhaps,” she chuckled to herself, “come to bed, your task will keep until morning,”

“I just didn’t want to disappoint you… There is so much to do,” Triss groaned, looking back down at her work and begging her tired eyes to focus on it. Yennefer came to her side, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Triss made a weak sound of exhaustion as Yennefer pulled her up out of her chair. “You’re exhausted Merigold, if you stay up any later, you might fall asleep in the middle of the duchesses court tomorrow,” Triss raised her head to argue, but Yennefer’s arms were just so warm and comfortable and Triss was just so tired that she let her head fall on Yennefer’s shoulder instead.

Yennefer tried to be as careful as she was capable of being as she carried Triss down the stairs and through the house. She allowed herself a smile of adoration when she looked at Triss' almost sleeping face in the flickering light the candles provided. She laid Triss down ever so gently when Yennefer finally reached the bedroom.

“I’ve been thinking about you all night,” Yennefer smiled as she reached around and unclasped Triss' necklace, laying it carefully on the bedside table before gently pressing her caring hand to the scars revealed on her chest. Triss offered a sleepy smile, laying her cheek against Yennefer’s chest as the older mage took the bands her hair and let it flow beneath her.

“I hope they were pleasant,” Triss murmured as her clothes vanished and a nightgown materialised in its place. Yennefer nodded, kissing Triss' scarred chest as she stood to change into her own nightclothes. Triss stopped Yennefer before she could formulate her own nightgown, kissing between her shoulder blades while warm and gentle hands placed themselves on Yennefer’s slim waist.

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish, fox, I thought you would’ve learned that lesson tonight at least,” Yennefer stated even as she covered Triss' hands with her own.

“What am I starting Yenna?” Triss laughed, sucking gently where her shoulder met her neck. Yennefer groaned softly and slipped loose from Triss' weak grasp, turning around and picking her up instead. Triss' smile became wider as she locked her legs around Yennefer’s hips.

“You know exactly what you’re starting.” Yennefer grinned as she put Triss between herself and the wall. Triss let her eyes fall shut as she savoured Yennefer’s lips on her neck, soft hands grasping at her breasts as she ran fingers through stormy locks. 

Yennefer released Triss' neck with a wet popping sound before Triss felt the wall leave her for a mere moment before the soft bed was supporting her. She let her eyes crack open, Yen was kneeling over her, caressing her cheek, her violet eyes becoming soft when Triss grasped the hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

Yennefer could taste the Sangreal on Triss' lips as she kissed her, fingers twisting and turning through fiery locks of hair. Triss squeezed her hips with her knees, holding her so close she feared her heart might explode. She kissed the scars across Triss’ chest slipped a hand between the two of them, reveling in the satisfaction when she felt Triss' muscles tense then relax at her touch. She rolled her hips, her voice caught in her throat as Yennefer slipped a finger inside her. 

Yennefer swept her thumb over Triss' clit in a painfully slow motion, kissing the redhead’s cheeks, her neck, and her chest as she did so.

Triss' moans were more like breathless gasps as her hands gripped the bed below her. The raven kissed her way up to Triss' ear, leaning in closely, “Come for me, fox.”

Triss' legs tightened around Yennefer’s waist again before going limp as she came. The room became still as Yennefer kissed Triss' neck again. Soon they were under a blanket with Triss wrapped in Yennefer’s arms, sleeping peacefully. 

They were both going to be useless come morning, Yennefer knew this even as she kissed the top of Triss' head again, staying awake long into the night to make sure her fox got enough rest.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen likes to be in control...

“Don’t you look just delectable, my beautiful Fox,” Yennefer whispered, her voice making the skin on Triss’ neck prick up,

“Gods,” Triss mewled, her back arching, desperate for her Raven to touch her. She was handcuffed to the bed, her shoulders straining to hold her weight,

“The most beautiful sorceress in the world, thousands of men and women fantasising about you, but here you are, defenseless, aching, mine and mine alone...” Yennefer trailed her fingers up Triss' thigh, collecting the droplets of arousal that had gathered there. She played with her labia, then penetrated her with a slender finger. Triss was dripping.

“Please Raven, I need you.” Triss was panting,

“How would you like me, Fox?” she spoke softly, bringing her lips to her ear, Triss thrashed, the bed creaking as it shook underneath her, 

“Anything Raven. I’ll take anything.”

Yennefer smiled, slowly curling her finger inside Triss. She could do this for hours, tease her Fox, force her to beg, “You want my whole hand?”

“Yes,” Triss hissed.

“Really? You want me to fuck you with my small, delicate hand?” Triss nodded desperately, trying to focus on her Raven but her eyes betrayed her. She was overwhelmed and out of control, yearning for an orgasm only her Raven could give to her.

Yennefer added a second finger and pressed a chaste kiss to her Fox’s lips. Her fingers curled up further, rubbing, reaching deeper and deeper into her velvety folds, her thumb swiping over Triss' throbbing clit.

“More,” Triss begged, her voice a high pitched whine,

“Ask nicely, Fox,” Yen hummed, adding a third digit with a firm thrust. Triss yelped, 

“Please!”

“Can you take a fourth my Fox?” Yen let her hunger seep through, dominating Triss’ lust ridden mind,

“Yes! Fucking gods, yes!”

Yennefer gave her what she needed, she almost had her full hand inside her Fox. She crawled onto the bed, needing a better angle to fuck the redhead. She pressed her open mouth to Triss' stomach, loving the goosebumps that rose to meet her tongue before she decided to fuck her as hard as she could.

“Fuck—I’m so close— Yenna!”

The Raven stuffed her other hand into Triss' gaping mouth, silencing her. She tried to moan around the hand before giving up and deciding to suck at the fingers, wondering when her Raven had touched herself.

“Cum for me, my Fox,” Yen grunted, trying to pound into Triss, but the redhead’s cunt was too tight, crushing her hand and stunting her effort.

Triss cried and gurgled as she sucked down Yen’s juices, writhing through the pleasure being given to her. She was shoved over the edge, her thighs quaking, her restraints rattling the entire bed. Her Raven fucked her to completion, white light flashing against her eyelids, her love and desire overwhelming her.

When she calmed down her Raven released her from the handcuffs and cradled her like a small child. Triss clutched at her love, breathless, her body slick with sweat, “Was that good my Fox?” the dominant woman whispered.

“Fuck,” Triss smiled, laughing a little. She kissed at her Raven’s neck and pulled her close whispering in her ear, “I want to taste you, all of you,” Yen laughed,

“Of course my sweet Fox, how could I ever say no to you,” glistening violet eyes met her cornflower blue ones, “I love you,”

“I love you too, now let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
